


A Thankyou

by Bear_Child99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy Melodrama "BM" Scene (Supernatural), Gen, Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Child99/pseuds/Bear_Child99
Summary: "It occurs to me, I never said thankyou."
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Thankyou

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime between Mary's resurrection in 12x01 "Keep Calm and Carry On" and Dean's conversation with her via psychic link in 12x22 "Who We Are". Super short and not at all what I intended to write, be kind.

They'd been driving through the night in silence, not a word spoken for the last two hours as the Impala passed through small town after smaller town of Middle America.

“It occurs to me, I never said thankyou.”

Dean glanced across at him from the driver's side, and Sam caught the tired pinch of his brow in confusion as they passed briefly under a streetlight before returning to darkness.

“For what?”

“Raising me.” Sam swallowed hard. “For meeting me at the gate of a new school every month. For sneaking in to see that junior musical even though I was working on sound and not actually on stage at all. For getting food on the table even when I'm pretty sure there was no money left for it and for teaching me how to tie my shoelaces and for making sure I knew it _every damn time_ I was being a dick.”

Dean huffed, “You got that right.”

Sam smiled. “Just, ah... thankyou.”

Dean took his eyes off the road for a few seconds longer than he should have, trying to catch his brother's eye in the darkness, one brow raised in question. “Sammy, you don't ever need --”

“-- Yeah I do,” Sam cut him off. “Because I know for sure Dad never did and Mum... she knows, but she doesn't really know, you know?” Sam blew out a breath. “But I think maybe you need to hear it, and noone else is ever gonna tell you, and so it's up to me. Dean... you were a fucking _great_ father. And you were a fucking _great_ mother. The best. And I know, I know, twelve year old me was a fucking _joy_ to be around...”

Dean snorted.

“But the truth is that all twelve year old me every really wanted to be was his sixteen year old brother, cos he was the coolest person in the world. Still kinda is, mostly,” Sam grinned shyly as he looked across at his brother. “And I think, in the end, because of that, we did alright.”

Dean said nothing for a few moments, eyes on the narrow road ahead as he concentrated on avoiding a passing semi whose high beams were almost blinding through the rain. Eventually, Sam saw him swallow, taking a shuddery breath in and a deep breath out.

“Thanks Sammy,” he almost whispered. Clearing his throat, he spoke louder. “Does this mean I'm forgiven for stealing all the blankets off your bed while you were sleeping last week?”

“God no,” Sam was quick to clarify. He was grinning at his brother though. “You do that again you're a dead man.”


End file.
